Return to Outer Heaven
by MellowDragon
Summary: Revived from a medicine that Otacon and Sunny created, Naomi managed to take some from the Snake Corporation to revive the Patriots. Now they are trying to stop Liquid from an all out nuclear war. (Please review)
1. Act 1 Mission Briefing

Metal Gear Solid

Return to Outer Heaven

One month after GW was eliminated; Dr. Naomi Hunter's body was recovered from Shadow Moses after it went public. Surprisingly she had not died, but had only slipped into a coma and was recovering. Naomi then made a medicine where Snake's aging returned to normal. Sunny and Otacon found a way to recover dead FOXDIE victims. Five years later the Patriots were recovered. The new Patriot team was; Big boss as leader, EVA and Ocelot (freed from Liquid) were the deputies, Naomi Hunter known as Dr. Hunter as scientist/medic and last, Solid snake as pawn.

Mission Briefing

"Snake. Come here." Big Boss ordered, "I've heard there has been activity in South Africa with terrorist actions. The strange thing is that their fortress is right where Outer Heaven once stood.

"So why should I care that it's where Outer Heaven was?"

"The self destruct button didn't blow all of Outer Heaven up. It's true it was reduced to rubble, but most importantly, it didn't blow up the underground vault in Building 3 where Metal Gear ZEKE was being held. Meaning if they found Metal Gear ZEKE, they would have access to the AI inside Metal Gear and could make a weapon like Peace Walker, the Shagohod, or fix up Metal Gear and because of the blueprints in the room they could armor it up to be literally invincible, while also creating more Metal Gears stronger than OLIX or ZEKE and possibly REX."

"I'll try to get help from former allies including one of your former allies' dad, Huey." Big Boss told Snake.

"Otacon's dad!?"

"Yes, he as my best R&D soldier. Miller and Huey created ZEKE."

"Snake, get geared up and go. And for protection, here's a M16 and a AK74U with and installed suppressor. We'll send EVA and Ocelot to drop you off. Ocelot has a claw shot, rope, and parachute. Now go. We don't want them to get Metal Gear."


	2. Act 1 Mission 1 Into the Fortress

Mission 1 act 1 Into the fortress

"Big Boss, this is Snake, I've reached the underground entrance way to Outer Heaven."

"Good Snake, now let's go over your equipment. First, your Octo camo suit, which allows you to receive any of your surroundings as a camouflage. Next, is the Sonic Solid Eye. Just like the one Hal made. For now, let's just call it the Solid eye 2. The abilities of the solid eye 2 is that it will give you a map of the area. In addition, it's installed with soliton radar, binoculars, and night vision. Last, when you lay down it will display the guard's position. Your cigarettes will allow you to see gun lasers, claymore sensors, and C4/semtex sensors. Last, your claw shot it extends to 100 meters (300ft) you can shoot at ceiling pipes and you'll be able to hide from guards. You can also shoot them, but remember you're not invisible and they can see you. Snake try to remember some of the basics of CQC. If you're out of ammo, then use CQC for protection. Only guns such as handguns and submachine guns are CQC compatible. Remember Snake, you're not alone. You have us my frequency is 140.85. I give you tips and will lead you around Outer Heaven. EVA's is 141.92. EVA will take any unneeded guns or items and sell them for money once we get a R&D team, we will use some of the money to make new guns. Dr. Hunter's is 141.12; she will unlock ID weapons using nanomachines. She'll need money to improve the nanomachines by each level. Level 1 is $100,000, level 2 is $200,000 ect. Ocelot's is 123.45 he'll tell you about the weapon you're holding. Snake…get into Outer Heaven.

A flicker of movement caught Snake's attention. Whatever…probably just a bird… Snake pulled out his AK74U to be ready for combat. (140.85) "it looks like the enemies here just as you said" Snake told Big boss over the Codec. "Snake. There's one more thing, they have their hands on my old mechs such as tanks, helicopters, and armored vehicles."

Suddenly Snake heard the sound of footsteps coming towards where he is standing.

"Snake, watch out! They haven't realized you yet…they are probably going to a staff meeting."

Snake pulled out the claw shot and shot at a ceiling pipe. The guards walked away. Snake Dropped down onto the ground and put the claw shot away.

"Snake!"

"Ocelot…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to back you up. Orders from John."

(140.85)"Ocelot…It's Big Boss to you."

"Ugh…"

(140.85)"Snake. I sent Shadashaska to back you up because I thought you wouldn't be able to break through enemy defense alone."

"Snake I'll go and torture all the enemies."

"Torture?"

Ocelot walked off. Snake then spotted a truck getting ready to drive into the fortress.

"Hmm…wait I need a box to get in like I did back in Zanzibar land."

Just then, the flicker of movement disappeared over the fortress's wall. When Snake went over to investigate, he found a MK23 was left behind. Snake walked over and picked up the gun.

"It's only got one clip with twelve rounds. Oh well better make good use of it…"

"Snake! You said you needed a box right? Well too bad…they're packing crates not boxes."

"Ocelot I need you to…"

"No even I see it; the sentry is driving the truck. If you kill him, the whole mission will fail. Now I see why Big Boss made you pawn."

Snake rolled over to the guard was packing when the guard was distracted putting a crate into the truck, Snake snuck into a crate.

"Oof…this is the heaviest box ever…what's in this thing…I hope the boss doesn't mind if I take a peek."

Snake opened the lid and jumped out of the crate, loading his M16.  
"It's the enemy, requesting back up."


	3. Act 1 Mission 2 Take out the enemy

Act 1 mission 2 Take out the enemy

"Snake!" Ocelot yelled. "I'm here to back you up."

"Thanks." Snake shot the driver.

"NO!" Ocelot yelled. "Stupid! You killed the driver the mission is a…" BANG!

"Huh?!" Snake and Ocelot turned to see Big Boss and EVA. EVA pulled out her type 17 and Big Boss pulled out his M1911 and knife.

"Ocelot, don't worry, we just need to get a enemy's uniform." Big Boss said.

"What?" Ocelot said.

"Stop talking, the back up is coming and we need to take them out."

EVA rolled behind the truck to hide herself from the oncoming enemies.

"Wait! EVA no! We need to protect the truck." Big Boss said. "It's filled with useful supplies."

Snake started shooting the guards. Just then, Snake spotted a person with a RPG7 and multiple snipers.

"Snake, take out the ones down here. EVA and I will take the ones on the roof. Ocelot protect the truck." Snake started shooting the guards. BANG! A bullet whizzed past Snake's left ear and hit Ocelot behind him. "OW!...What the hell Snake! Why did you let them shoot me? ME of all people you let them shoot ME! Nooo…it couldn't hit you because you're the main character…I say it should of hit you or EVA…"

"WHAT! How dare you say that ADAM! I say it should of hit Snake…No I think you deserved to get shot…too bad you're not dead though"

"EVA Ocelot…stop arguing…although Snake…you really should have been the one to get shot…"

Snake called Dr. Hunter and she came and picked up all the supplies in the crates.

"EVA take the guns, we need the money."

"Wait, one more thing…take their outfits, we'll need them to get in, but first we need to get a PMK with a 1911 type gun. I already have one, but we'll need a R&D team to build them. I have a list of possible recruits. Huey and Kaz are dead, so that leaves Chico, Paz, Strangelove, Cécile, Amanda, and possibly the rest of MSF. Patriots, we're moving to ZanzibarLand."

* * *

Hello. I may be on the account MellowDragon, but I prefer to go by the name SnakeEater. I am actually MellowDragon's younger brother. This is my first fanfiction. Please review about what you think about my story so far. MellowDragon says i should continue But i'm being stubborn and saying that my story is terrible. So if you think SnakeEater should continue on with his story then please review...please. And if you have any suggestions about stuff to happen in the story I would enjoy to hear from you...Thank you all.


	4. Act 1 Mission 3 MSF, SC, and Terrorists

Act 1 Mission 3 MSF, SC, and the Terrorists

"EVA, I want you to find MSF. We scattered after mother base was destroyed by Zero. EVA, take the truck that we took from them. We'll take the helicopter to Zanzibar land."

"Big Boss!" They heard someone yell and were confused.

Huh?" Snake, Big Boss, Ocelot, and EVA all looked over.

"G…Gray Fox!"

"You died sixteen years ago in Shadow Moses." Snake said, trying to figure out what is going on.

"No Snake, Zero used the DNA form my body and built a full machine with my personality. Snake, I survived Zanzibar land all those years ago with Big Boss the same way he did." Gray Fox explained to Snake.

"How?" Snake questioned.

"Zero imprisoned us." Gray Fox said referring to himself and Big Boss.

"How'd you manage to escape?" Snake questioned Gray Fox again.

"Snake," Big boss said, "I have a scar just like the Boss's only it's fake. We waited until after the Big shell project to make our escape. My scar is a wire. We escaped when you went into arsenal gear. I used the wire to cut the lock, then we escaped. When Solidus was found they believed it was me."

"Wait a minute…" Ocelot said, "If Solidus was the person we've been trying to rescue…meaning we risked our lives for Solidus!"

"No thanks to you two. Zero believed that was actually me." Big Boss told Ocelot.

"If Gray Fox and you escaped together then how'd you two separate?" Snake questioned Gray Fox yet again.

"Snake," Gray Fox answered "Zero was on the hunt for me too. I needed to get away from Big boss so he would be able to stay in hiding. Also Snake, remember what I said to Naomi all those years back? Well that was true, Zero created a clone with my feelings and my looks. They needed an exoskeleton to power my body. Big Boss, I'll join you yet again. I overheard their Boss talking about the mission, I'll tell you more on the way."

EVA drove off in the enemy's truck while the rest boarded the helicopter.

"Frankie? Is that you?" Dr. Hunter gasped."

"Yes Naomi, yes I am." Dr. Hunter looked away, half cheerful and half angry.

"Big Boss, first things first the terrorists boss is **Liquid**." Gray Fox informed them.

"I swear that guy never dies, does he?" Snake asked.

"There's no time for jokes Snake." Big Boss said.

"As I was saying," Gray Fox continued, "Liquid said Psycho Mantis used his psychic powers to possess someone's body, and sneak into Snake Corporation (SC) to steal the FOXDIE cure in order to use it on Liquid."

"I know where his other arm is…" Big boss said while glancing over at Ocelot.

"He has a team of top of the line mercenaries, plus a whole group of terrorists." Gray Fox told the others. "There are three groups involved in this project, the Patriots/MSF, SC which the members are; Raiden, Rat Patrol 01, Otacon, Sunny, Campbell, Mei Ling, Rosemary, John (Raiden and Rosemary's son), and Drebin 893."

Gray Fox paused and then continued on, "The terrorist's squad name's LD…"

"Liquid's Diarrhea?" Snake said.

"SNAKE…" Everybody but Snake yelled

"Let's get back to the point," Gray fox told them, "and no Snake…it's **Liquid's Dominance**…the members are; Liquid, Psycho Mantis, Decoy octopus, Vamp, Volcan Raven, Sniper Wolf, The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury, The Sorrow, and **The Boss.**"

"Wait…but most of them are dead…" Big Boss said in confusion.

"Big Boss, I'm just as shocked as you. I don't know how they did it, but they are also searching for Metal gear Zeke and Metal Gear."

Act 1 mission 4 (Desperate recruits)

The helicopter landed in a place where Snake and Holly made their escape. Big Boss walked into the Zanzibar building and walked down the hallway and into the room where Big Boss and Snake fought. Big Boss walked over and picked up the lighter and the hairspray and put them into his backpack. Big boss pulled out a map and told the rest of the patriots to come over.

"In Nicaragua we can get Peace walker and use it against Liquid." Big boss said while placing a miniature flag, marking Nicaragua before continuing, "We also have OLIX in the room above here. So far the terrorists have more power than us, if they get Metal Gear and Metal Gear Zeke, we should have our tanks in building one."

"Dr. Hunter…" Big boss paused, "Go fix up OLIX. Ocelot, go on a mission to go get Peace Walker, I'll mark the position on your map. I'll go gather some supplies. Snake, Gray Fox…go clean the buildings and make sure they are ready for the new recruits."

"You get the toilets." Gray Fox quickly told Snake before running off to another room.

"WHAT!?" Snake stared after the long gone Ninja and looked to Big Boss for help, but when he looked to where he stood only moments before…he was gone. Snake sighed and walked towards the nearest bathroom, mumbling to himself how unfair everyone is to him.

Snake reached the bathroom and looked around, upon seeing a toilet scrubber and a plunger he sighed and grabbed them. He went to the closest stall and scrubbed it, he flushed and moved on to the next toilet…which happened to be clogged.

Snake crinkled his nose in disgust and started to unclog the toilet, he felt something get stuck on the plunger and pulled it out of the toilet. On the other end of the plunger was a man…well a short and pudgy man…

"Heya man letta me go…I'ma Mario and I'ma Plumber and I gotta go ana rescue Princess Peach." With that he released himself from the plunger and flushed the toilet and surprisingly…he went down and out of Snake's sight…

"What…just…happened…?" Snake asked himself before mentally reminding himself **NOT** to use this bathroom…

He turned and decided to finish this bathroom later after he figured out what the heck just happened.

*Few hours later *

"John, I'm back with MSF." EVA said upon returning. Big boss looked over to see EVA standing with all the surviving members of MSF.

"Vic Boss!" Chico walked over to Big Boss.

"So, have you become a hunter? Or seen any UFO's?" Big Boss asked him.

"No…but you have to tell me about your viajes boss."

"Chico…you haven't changed a bit have you." Every one was talking to big boss when a voice came from the crowd that was very unexpected.

Meanwhile with Snake…

"I can't believe that guy came out of that other toilet…" Snake mumbled to himself as he was currently unclogging another toilet in another bathroom. He felt something get stuck to the plunger and almost regretted pulling it out to see what had stuck on it.

"Hola amigo. Soy Dora. Can you say hola?" Snake stared at the abnormally large headed girl and wondered to himself what was wrong with Big Boss's toilets. He stuffed the plunger back into the toilet as Dora had started singing about her ball. He then flushed the toilet and quickly left the bathroom

"I'm never peeing in this building…never…"

A/N: So even though I'm using MellowDragon's account I'm one third of the writer known as SnakeEater. Please review…I'm really reluctant to continue writing since I've gotten no reviews at all. So if I don't receive any then I will not continue…positive reviews please…no flames please

Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, Mario and I'm thankful I don't own Dora…


End file.
